Beso de Despedida
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Y eso era un acto inocente, pues solo eran unos niños no había porque molestarse con ellos sino con quien tuviera la culpa de haberle instruido mal…
**Beso de Despedida**

 **Y eso era un acto inocente, pues solo eran unos niños no había porque molestarse con ellos sino con quien tuviera la culpa de haberle instruido mal…**

Saga? – un pequeño Mu veía con sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos al mayor –

Niño…- el peli azul paso saliva, nunca creyó encontrarse con el pequeño de Aries justo allí en aquel lugar tan apartado del santuario y que demonios así allí el niño – digo…Mu, que haces por estos lugares? – pregunto e imito el gesto "tan generoso" que ponía su estúpido hermano mayor –

Saga? – el lemurianito inclino levemente su cabeza con confusión – estas extraño… - expreso con una sonrisa juguetona –

Sí, sí, pero que haces aquí? – insistió y es que se supone que había ido hasta allí con toda la intensión de perderse y evitar lo que ahora pasaba –

Entrenamos – la seriedad invadió el rostro infantil – Aioros, dijo busca a Saga y pues…- y eh allí la respuesta, el niño había confundido su cosmos, y cómo no? Si ambos era relativamente muy parecidos que cualquiera los confundiría y más si era un niño –

Nos vamos – ordeno con una falsa sonrisa que ocultaba su disgusto que le había provocado la interrupción –

Y yo que? – una voz fina y algo chillona, reclamo la atención del mayor –

Nos vemos luego, si? – le sonrió de forma galante y le dio un pequeño beso, que convenció rápidamente a la mucha que se marchó dejando a los aprendices atrás –

Aioros dijo que eso es malo – la atención del mayor regreso al niño que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido –

Porque es un tonto – mascullo de manera casi imperceptible, pero al ver al niño cruzar los brazos comprendió que el pequeño le había oído y claro cualquier cosa dicha al HERMANO Aioros, era sumamente malo – digo, es una forma de despedirse de alguien especial y no está mal – respondió y le sonrió como había visto que hacia su gemelo –

Enserio? – el niño le miro con curiosidad –

Sí, todos lo hacen – expreso sin darle mayor importancia al asunto – ahora vamos – sin más tomo la manita del niño y se lo llevo al santuario, antes de que Saga llegara y lo descubrieran por esa metida de pata, debía recordar esconder su cosmos –

***M***

Mu, ya es hora de irnos – el mayor de los 88 caballeros llamó ni bien puso un pie en el templo de la virgen – Mu- el peli verde no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que le provoco ver a su alumno jugar con una canicas junto al rubio aprendiz de virgo, que al parecer al fin había decidido portarse como niño –

Ahora maestro? – el niño dibujo su mejor expresión de pena que pudo, y muy a pesar de que Shion tuvo ganas de darle cinco minutos más, supo que no podía y no debía, Mu debía regresar a su entrenamiento y estaba seguro que mini Buda igual–

Si, despídete y vamos – le tendió la mano a lo que el pequeño peli lila, limpio sus ropas del polvo que se había impregnado al estar tanto tiempo en el suelo y luego se acercó a Shaka que ya estaba con los ojos cerrados dispuesto a volver a su meditación –

No vemos! – ojos azules y violetas se abrieron, ambos sorprendidos por lo sucedido. Mu había besado de manera suave e inocente al pequeño rubio –

Mu! – a Shion le iba a dar algo – porque hiciste eso?! – cuestiono mientras trataba de tranquilizarse –

Saga me dijo que era una forma de despedirse de alguien especial – respondió con toda la inocencia de su edad –

Saga! – del patriarca solo quedo su polvo al escuchar eso. Pobre géminis cuando lo tuviera al frente –

Mu…- el hermoso niño de ojos verdes giro a ver a su amigo, que lo había llamado – nos vemos – el peli lila se sorprendió al recibir otro beso al igual que suyo por parte del rubio. Ambos se sonrieron y siguieron su camino –

***M***

Era un niño – las mejillas de Mu ardían a mas no poder, con solo recordar lo que había hecho cuando aún era un infante de 4 años, y era sumamente inocente tanto como para creerle a Kanon –

Pero igual tú me besaste – acuso el rubio más que divertido por la reacción del peli lila –

Era chiquito – se defendió – además tu hiciste lo mismo…- expreso con las mejillas a un más rojas –

Jajajaja ya tranquilo que no tiene nada de malo – restó importancia al asunto Shaka – y que le habrá hecho Shion a Saga? – cambio de tema para alivio de Mu –

No sé, pero la culpa fue de Kanon – dijo con un suspiro de alivio pues le era muy incómodo hablar de cómo había dado su primer beso – ese Kanon, siempre haciendo de las suyas…- negó y sonrió, después de todo su primer beso había sido con aquel que le había robado el corazón, claro que de eso si vino a dar cuenta cuando cumplió 16 años y Shaka había ido a visitarlo a Jamir –

Te arrepientes? – Shaka volvió a su seriedad habitual –

No – respondió en un susurro tímido –

Porque? – Mu sintió su alma ir y venir de Hades al sentir al Shaka abrazarlo por la cintura, mientras le preguntaba –

Yo…pues…tu…- adonde había ido su facilidad de palabra?. Seguramente a hacerle una visita a Hilda o Poseidón –

Te amo – Shaka lo había dicho tan fácil, que se sintió un tonto por no poderlo decir igual…un momento, que había dicho? –

Que…? – balbuceo con algo de dificultad y es que la respiración se le iba –

Que te amo, carnerito vergonzoso – rio al ver a Mu esconder su rostro en su pecho –

Yo, también…- su voz sonó temblorosa – te amo…- soltó al fin y se sintió feliz al sentir los brazos de Shaka afianzar aún más el abrazo – Shaka?- llamo algo confundido al ver a su rubio, tomar su mentón –

Un beso suave se depositó en los labios rojizos del carnero, que dejo de ser el inocente y amical de años atrás, ahora era un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

 *****M*****

 **PV: bueno, ya que ando de vaga y mi gran imaginación no puede estar quieta pues…-**

 **Ikki: gran imaginación?..toc toc – golpea la cabeza de PV – ahí solo hay una neurona bailarina…jajajaj –**

 **PV: eso es ofensivo! o * -**

 **Ikki: no me digas – dice con fingida sorpresa, o sea con sarcasmo –**

 **PV: te odio! –**

 **Ikki: es algo mutuo…-**

 **PV: me odias…¡,¡…T,T**

 **Ikki: ya empezó…-.-***


End file.
